


【芽詹PWP】小美女

by feifeiadele



Series: Stucky PWP [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve in Womenswear
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 一个芽詹双向暗恋，然而芽觉得詹只喜欢女孩所以经常一个人躲起来穿着女装喊着詹的名字自慰（？），有次被詹发现之后互相表白解开误会，詹让芽穿着女装上他，于是芽就把詹上了（…）的故事（其实只是想看女装攻芽芽而已啦！本来只想写几百字的的短打莫名其妙扩展成三四千字的文章，所以会很不好吃orz





	【芽詹PWP】小美女

詹姆斯巴恩斯发现最近他的竹马与挚友，又小又倔又可爱的史蒂夫罗杰斯变得有些奇怪。这家伙总喜欢把自己关在屋子里半天不出来，而且时不时地躲着自己走。这让从三四岁起便与小史蒂维形影不离的詹姆斯觉得非常郁闷，同时又有点疑惑。

于是有天趁着史蒂夫又一次把自己关在房间里时，詹姆斯蹑手蹑脚地躲在门外偷听，没想到他居然听到自家竹马粗重又急促的喘息声与低低的咕哝叹息，以及几乎是爽到极致才会发出的绵长呻吟。

听到这种声音，身为布鲁克林小唐璜的詹姆斯哪里还不明白发生了什么，只是他不明白自家竹马只不过自个慰而已，为什么总是要躲着他做，要知道他可是经常当着史蒂夫的面抚慰自己那活儿的，当时也没见史蒂夫觉得不好意思啊。当然他会在史蒂夫面前做那种事不只是因为他和史蒂夫是无需避嫌的亲密挚友绝佳拍档，也是因为巴基哥哥从他们俩十四五岁起便对某位金发蓝眼睛的小豆芽存着超出友谊的感情，只是由于担心会吓到自家竹马，只得先用这种方式增加他和史蒂夫的亲密程度。或许史蒂夫属于比较保守的类型，不想让别人看到他自慰的样子，这詹姆斯倒可以理解。只是史蒂夫每次都要在房间里磨蹭半天，也不知道是在做些什么

尽管詹姆斯心里好奇极了，只是史蒂夫怎么样都不肯跟他坦明自己每次在房间里究竟做了些什么，而詹姆斯顾虑到小豆芽的自尊心，也不敢直接向史蒂夫询问。只是时间一长他越来越为这件事的真相感到寝食难安，更让詹姆斯伤心的是自幼以来一直同自己关系极好的小竹马似乎变得越来越疏远自己了。终于有一天詹姆斯趁着史蒂夫又把自己关在房间里不出来时，搬来梯子从窗户爬进了史蒂夫的房间，然而詹姆斯没有预料到映入他眼帘的居然是——

史蒂夫罗杰斯——他金发蓝眼的小竹马穿着他的妹妹丽贝卡的旧裙子，嘴唇上涂着鲜艳欲滴的口红，身上淋满时下女孩子们最爱用的一种香水（詹姆斯之前交过的好几任女朋友都喜欢用这种香水），戴着深栗色的长卷发，打扮成一位容貌精致而身材娇小的小美人儿。他的小豆芽那双纤细又白皙的双手一只伸进裤子里握住自己的性器来回套弄，另一只抓着他汗津津的衬衫捂在胸口嗅闻，神情极度专注和投入，纤长浓密的羽睫颤动不已，嘴里还呢喃着他的名字。

詹姆斯看得愣住了，立在原地不动，而史蒂夫释放出来之后带着幸福而虚幻的笑容睁开眼睛，看见詹姆斯愣愣地站在自己面前时笑容凝固，脸色一下子变得苍白

“你…是不是觉得…我这个样子很…恶心？巴克？”打扮得像个洋娃娃般精致漂亮的金发青年声音颤抖地问向他的挚友，苍白面色配上好看到不像话的容貌与细腻的妆容，让史蒂夫看起来真的就是一位青涩而美艳的娇小少女。只是这位“美丽少女”的神情紧张得似乎下一秒就要崩溃了，他死死地盯住自己的发小兼暗恋对象，为詹姆斯接下来所有可能的回答而惶恐不安。在詹姆斯的印象中，即使他们以前被好几位恶霸一同追赶的紧迫关头，自己的这位发小仍总是冷静而平和的，从来没见他像现在这样害怕过。

詹姆斯吓了一跳，立刻回答他道“我没有！当然不觉得啊，我在这个世界上最喜欢的人除了我爸妈和妹妹们以外就是史蒂维你了，又怎么可能觉得你恶心呢？！”见自家竹马脸上恢复了些血色，詹姆斯又试探着问道“话虽这样说，可是史蒂夫你为什么要打扮成女孩子模样，而且还抓着我刚刚穿过的衬衫自慰呢，你…难道不嫌弃我衣服味道难闻吗？”

史蒂夫清澈得不可思议的水蓝色眸子望着詹姆斯轻轻眨了两下，这让魅力足以迷倒半个布鲁克林女孩子们的詹姆斯第一次觉得自己的迷人指数远不如自家竹马。他傻乎乎地站在原地，任由史蒂夫将双手搭上自己肩膀，踮起脚尖凑近自己的脸，又轻又柔的呼吸连同金发青年那张化妆成迷人淑女的面容一起，慢慢地缩减他们之间的距离，直到他几乎能闻得到史蒂维身上的香水味时，他听见自己最心疼最在乎的小豆芽轻声说道：

“因为我…想做巴基的女孩儿啊，可我是个男人，巴基你应该不会想要我，所以我只好打扮成女孩子，抓着带有你身上气味的东西，想象我是…是你约会过的那些女孩子们其中一位，而你正在像对待他们一样地对待我。”史蒂夫说着话的同时，长长的睫毛颤动不已，盖在漂亮的蓝眼睛上如同一层浅金色的薄雾，于是詹姆斯再次感受到一种幸福的眩晕感“巴基你不必担心，我知道一直以来你想要的只会是女孩子，我不会强…”

詹姆斯终于忍不住了，他捏住史蒂夫瘦弱的肩膀低下头用力又温柔地吻住他的小豆芽，好半天才放开后抵着史蒂夫的额头气喘吁吁地低声说道“史蒂维，我的小史蒂维啊…我说你也太武断了点，你怎么就能确定我是只想要女孩而不想要你呢？要知道在我心里，你比天下所有的女孩子加起来…还要让人神魂颠倒啊！”

史蒂夫红着脸露出微笑，那个笑容再一次让詹姆斯感到手脚发软，有无数泡沫的翻涌自他的骨骼深处传出来，他坚信他的竹马只凭着这样羞涩腼腆而无与伦比的笑容便可完全操纵他的神智。只是史蒂夫还是在对自己的话语表示怀疑，他抬起细细的眉毛看向自己道“喂，巴克，你这话该不会是说来哄我开心的吧，还是说你觉得我长得又瘦又矮，打扮成女孩儿以后就真的和你约会过的那些姑娘们没两样了？”

“不，不是这样的！”詹姆斯涨红了脸结结巴巴地为自己辩解“我是真的非常喜欢你，我不仅想让你做我的女孩，还想让你做我的男人…呃，我的意思是，其实我想要你穿着现在身上这套衣服进入我。”

史蒂夫咬住他红润到令人迷醉的嘴唇，有些不敢置信地说道“你确定吗巴基？我现在这个样子和我们遇到过的那些女孩儿们可没什么太大区别，只要不注意喉结部位的话。我以为你想要的是像上一位漂亮的女孩子那样上我，而不是被我上。”

“哎呀，其实这些都差不多的啦，只要是你和我，我们谁上谁都无所谓”詹姆斯一边说着话一边搂住史蒂夫的腰往床上倒去，同时顺手从床头柜的抽屉里摸出半管润滑剂，笑嘻嘻地对着自家竹马眨眨眼睛“再说了我还从来没有被看起来像个漂亮女孩子的小美人儿操过呢，感觉肯定会很奇妙又很舒服的！史蒂维你这次就当帮我实现一个古怪的愿望吧，作为报答我以后天天帮你做家务～”

史蒂夫不等他说完话便翻着白眼脱掉了他下半身的全部衣物，涂着指甲油的手指掰开詹姆斯的臀瓣，将半管清凉芳香的薄荷味润滑剂挤到手指上再探入某个隐蔽的浅粉色穴口。被异物入侵的感觉虽不太舒服，然而当他凝视着穿着女装又涂着指甲油和口红的史蒂夫神色专注地给自己做润滑，詹姆斯便感到内心柔软又期待，无比渴望着打扮成女孩子的自家发小骑在他的身上狠狠地操干自己、享用自己，美丽又精致的面容会因为自己火热紧致的肠壁吮吸他的阴茎而染上漂亮的绯色，稀世罕见的水蓝色明眸会为了下体处传来的快感而变得暗沉，充满激烈的占有欲，似乎要将自己操成驯顺的性爱娃娃…

詹姆斯想象着自己被穿着女装的发小操干的场景，忍不住仰起头呻吟了几声，忽然他发出一声短促的尖叫，原来史蒂夫已经为他做足了润滑，对方那根虽不算太大却坚硬火热得不可思议的阴茎抵在詹姆斯的穴口，在均匀涂抹于穴口周围润滑剂的帮助下缓缓地朝里推进。霎时詹姆斯感觉到有一团燃烧着的火焰进入了他的身体，史蒂夫的性器将刚才他挤进去的薄荷味润滑剂推入肠道的更深处，冰凉柔和的润滑剂减轻了阴茎在肠道里抽插的阻力，却被那根滚烫的性器融化为液体沿着他们的交合处流出来了。

詹姆斯被甬道里的火热性器刺激得大脑发晕，脚趾因为过度的快感而蜷缩起来，大腿根部几乎要软成一滩水了，偏偏从他眼角的余光里清晰地可以看到史蒂夫是怎样一边按着他的胯骨将他操干成散发着淫荡气息的一团软泥，一边如同真正的美丽少女一般伸手扶着头发上的发簪，纤细手指抹过唇瓣上的口红，又在自己的胸前留下一道几不可见的浅红色印迹。

自己都要被这小混蛋给干到哭出来了，可打扮成漂亮女孩儿的小史蒂维看起来还是那么的矜持、端庄与优雅，神色间带着真正淑女才会有的浅淡又典雅的笑意，若不是他唇齿间不时逸出低沉而满足的咕哝声，面色红润而带着笑意，眼神也从天蓝色变为暗蓝色，这家伙看上去真就像个正在绣花的漂亮姑娘一样呢，詹姆斯有些气鼓鼓地想着。

虽然史蒂夫现在腰部以上看起来完全就是位美丽又矜持的妙龄少女，女孩儿该有的装扮他一件不少，再配上史蒂夫那好看到不可思议的五官，真是迷人极了！可是他下半身的某个部位却在狠狠地贯穿自己的身体，暗红色而青筋鼓起的阴茎如烙铁一样从自己的肠壁中抽出来再插到最深处，每一次都精准地操干到自己的敏感点处，有无数细小的电流从下体处飞速窜上脊椎，带给自己如海潮般一波接一波的快感，詹姆斯闭上眼睛，清晰地感觉着史蒂夫的性器带给自己不断叠加的快感，嘴里发出带着舒爽哭腔的呻吟。史蒂夫的动作越来越快，他的阴茎越来越胀大坚挺，詹姆斯感觉他们的交合部位舒服刺激得几乎要超越极限了，一直到…

詹姆斯一把捂住嘴，因为不想让自己听上去太过淫荡，他被自己穿着女装的漂亮而瘦弱的青梅竹马兼心上人直接操射了，大量乳白色的精液喷洒到史蒂夫的裙子上，有几滴甚至飞溅到了金发青年形状精巧的下巴上面。化着精致妆容的金发青年也不在意，只是伸出柔软红润的舌头直接舔掉了溅到下颚处的几滴精液。詹姆斯看到这纯洁而淫荡的场景不禁呼吸一窒，要不是刚才射得太多，只为他家史蒂维的这一舔唇，他也能再射出来一次。

在詹姆斯射出来之后，史蒂夫也濒临极限了，他加快了在詹姆斯体内抽插的速度，脸色通红地掐着自家竹马的腰，又深又猛烈地操干着他的巴基。詹姆斯也十分配合地挺起臀部配合史蒂夫的操干，终于在史蒂夫无比用力地朝着最深处抽插了几下之后，他射了出来。打扮得像个漂亮姑娘的金发青年趴伏在詹姆斯身上大声呻吟着，将大量微凉的精液灌入心上人的肠道深处，于是詹姆斯肚子微微鼓起，穴口处红肿泥泞得如同最色情的沼泽地，湿润、肿胀，还不断往外流着水。

史蒂夫满足地轻轻叹息着，伸手拂去披散于詹姆斯耳畔的一缕湿润的棕色半长发，侧过头吻住他的巴基柔润温暖的唇瓣，顺便将自己嘴唇上的口红抹到他心上人的嘴唇上去。于是被他操干得疲惫不堪，几乎要睡着了的詹姆斯睁开眼睛，露出一个深情又略带狡黠的笑容。

詹姆斯语气柔和地轻声说道：“我爱你，我亲爱的小美女史蒂维。”

史蒂夫不说话，只是弯了弯红润精致的唇瓣，低下头再一次温柔地吻住了他的巴基。


End file.
